La incomodidad de un sueño
by Kuro-Neko-Chan.MLC
Summary: ONESHOT/LEMON - Chat noir era el que menos podía soportar. Noche tras noche soñaba con su lady, sobre quien era, si ella lo aceptaría en algún momento y tal vez en que pudieran realizar todas las fantasías que ambos tuvieran. - LadRien, AdriNette y LadyNoir en su mayoría :3 - Read & Review


Y nuevamente me tienen aquí, con un nuevo fic aunque los más nuevos casi nadie los lee x'D No importa, aun así me gusta muchísimo los muchos o pocos comentarios que ustedes dejan en cada uno de mis escritos :D Espero que disfruten de este tanto o más que los anteriores ^w^

.

 _Disclaimer:_ Miraculous Ladybug no es de mi propiedad intelectual ni similar.

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**_

 _ **LA INCOMODIDAD DE UN SUEÑO**_

.

– _My lady, dentro de ti se siente maravilloso…_ – _Gruñó aquel chico de cabellera rubia._

– _Sigue… Chat… – Le habló entrecortado su amante._

 _._

 _Estaba en su habitación, uniéndose con la chica que más podía amar en el mundo. Tras aquel último akuma, él la había convencido de ir a su casa y ahí, al final, le mostró su verdadera identidad. Ella lo aceptó tal cual, él. Ella lo había dicho:_ "Estoy enamorada de ti, Chat. Y aceptaré tu verdadero yo. Eres perfecto para mí." _Con aquellas simples palabras se unieron en un beso desenfrenado que terminó en aquella situación. Agradecía a todos los dioses lo que estaba pasando. Era perfecto._

 _Él estaba sobre ella, embistiéndola con fuerza. Podía ver la expresiones de su ahora chica, sus labios pronunciando palabras entrecortadas, gemidos; su cabello revuelto, su espalda que se arqueaba por la excitada que estaba a flor de piel. Aun con aquel antifaz era sensual con todas esas acciones. ¿Quién estaría debajo de aquella máscara?_

 _Las contracciones dentro de la chica se hicieron tan intensa, ella estaba llegando al orgasmo y debido a aquellas sensaciones Adrien también llegó. Había cerrado los ojos, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por todo su cuerpo. El cansancio lo invadía por lo que dejó caer su cuerpo a un lado de la fémina._

 _._

– _Adrien… – Escuchó un leve susurró mientras ella se acercaba a darle un beso. – Te amo._

– _Yo también… – Abrió los ojos para verla. Ya no portaba aquel disfraz. – Mi Marinette._

– _Chat Noir… Chat Noir… Chat Noir…_

.

 _Chat Noir… Chat Noir… Chat Noir…_

.

Con todo el pesar del mundo el hijo de Gabriel Agreste despertaba perezosamente. Apagó su alarma que era un mix de grabaciones de la voz de _su lady_ llamándolo por su nombre heroico. Su cuerpo estaba entumido, un poco adolorido como si su sueño fuese real y de alguna forma se sentía fresco en…

.

– Oh, no.

.

Bajó sus manos tocando su entrepierna, estaba completamente húmeda. ¿Esto era lo que llamaban un sueño húmedo? Demasiado horrible para ser verdad. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

.

– Cielos, tu sí que eres un mocoso. – Se burló Plagg apareciendo sobre él. – Eso se ve tan patético.

– ¡Cállate, Plagg! – Le ordenó con el rostro de color carmín.

.

Salió de la cama con cierto cuidado, no quería ensuciar aún más su ropa. Tomó su vestimenta usual y se metió enseguida al baño, necesitaba el agua helada para sacarse los recuerdo de aquel sueño porque, cada que su mente volvía a pasar esas imágenes, su pequeño amigo volvía a _despertarse_. Esto le daba tanta pena, si _ella_ lo viese así seguro se burlaría de la época de celo en la que se encontraba el felino.

.

– ¿Cómo se supone que no piense en ella de esa forma? – Recargó su cabeza contra una de las paredes de la regadera. – ¡Maldita sea! – Carraspeó tallándose aún más el shampoo en su cabello. – Estúpida adolescencia.

.

No quería concluir ese baño, pero debía lavar sus sábanas o la chica que estaba contratada para limpiar por las mañanas se iba a dar cuenta. Ya estaba buena la pena que le causaba con que Plagg supiera, si alguien más se enteraba sería horrible. Cerró la llave de agua, se secó y vistió para salir disparado de su cuarto con la ropa de cama. Llegando al cuarto de aseo, abrió la lavadora y arrojó todo con un montón de jabón en polvo, líquido y cualquier cosa que encontró a la mano.

.

– ¿Adrien?

– ¡Na-Nathalie! – La asistente de su padre lo había encontrado en aquel lugar. – ¿Q-qué haces por aquí? Je, je, je, je, je…

– Ah… Creo que eso lo debería preguntar yo. – Lo notó realmente nervioso. – ¿Pasó algo?

– No, no. Nada. – Cerró el electrodoméstico y lo puso a funcionar. – Sólo quería ayudar un poco con lo que el ama de llaves debía lavar.

– Sabes que eso no es necesario.

– No, no es nada. ¡Me tengo que ir o se me hará tarde para la escuela! – Gritó el chico que corría hacia su habitación.

– ¡Espera! – Intentó detenerlo la mujer sin éxito. – Pero hoy es sábado…

.

El ojiverde ignoró por completo aquella indicación, entró a su habitación por su mochila donde Plagg ya lo esperaba riendo por toda la situación y salió de aquella enorme mansión en dirección a la escuela. Esta vez no esperaría a su chofer-guardaespaldas. Mejor irse sólo e intentar calmarse por su cuenta que llegar tarde al instituto.

Al llegar notó que otra persona estaba en la entrada del colegio, tocando la puerta ya que esta se encontraba cerrada. Se acercó un poco más y notó que se trataba de Marinette, su compañera de clase que siempre se peinaba de coletas pero que esta vez llevaba el cabello suelto mostrándolo ligeramente ondulado.

.

– ¿También llegando tarde? – Preguntó algo despreocupado.

– ¡A-Adrien! – Su pose natural había cambiado a una rígida. – S-sí. Llegué y la puerta estaba cerrada. Es extraño.

– ¿Ya tocaste?

– Sí y un señor dentro me volteó a ver pero no me abrió. Sólo se rio de mí.

– A ver…

.

El joven Agreste se acercó a uno de los cristales de la entrada y pudo observar que aquella persona de la que su amiga había hablado era uno de los conserjes que al verlo a él también asomado, nuevamente rio. Fue ahí cuando pareció captar las cosas. Sacó su teléfono celular y pudo observar que era sábado, por ende la escuela no estaba abierta. No había clases. De verdad eran algo torpes.

.

– Marinette.

– ¿S-sí?

– Es sábado. – Le explicó en pocas palabras el muchacho, extendiéndole su celular.

– Ah. – Ella lo tomó perpleja y después rio torpemente. – Que tonta.

– Somos dos.

.

Él le hizo compañía en ese momento de humor, sentándose en las escaleras de aquel edificio. Pero cuando las risas terminaron un silencio incómodo apareció entre ellos. Se miraron un poco, sin darse cuenta ambos estaban sonrojados y pensando miles de cosas. Era sábado. Los sábados Marinette solía dedicarse a confeccionar cosas o descansar un poco de su ajetreada vida, mientras que Adrien siempre solía tenerlos lleno de actividades, pero justo revisaba no tenía absolutamente nada en su agenda. Era extraño, pero debía aprovecharlo. Entonces, ¿qué deberían hacer? Claro, porque si estaba ahora acompañado de ella era válido incluirla en sus planes; además ir acompañado sería más divertido.

.

– Oye… – Rompió el silencio Adrien. – ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a algún lado?

.

La muchachita de ojos azules volteó a todos lados, como esperando que nadie más estuviera cerca de ella para que aquella invitación fuera exclusivamente para su persona.

.

– ¡Claro! – Afirmó ella con un grito. Al instate se cubrió la boca, mientras que una sonora risa salía de los labios de su acompañante. – Perdón.

– No tienes por qué disculparte, seguro que hacía tiempo que no tenías un tiempo de ocio.

– Eso creo.

– Bueno, yo no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve tiempo libre, así qué… – Se levantó y le extendió la mano a la chica. – No perdamos tiempo.

.

Ella se sentía en el cielo con la invitación. Aceptó su mano y fue guiada por el rápidamente hacía la zona comercial de la ciudad. No sabía a donde la llevaría, ni cuáles eran los planes, pero siempre y cuando todo fuera al lado de aquel maravilloso chico de nombre Adrien Agreste, ella aceptaría cualquier cosa. Primero fueron a un restaurante de comida rápida (específicamente de hamburguesas) donde comerían algo, ya que por las prisas al parecer ninguno de ellos había tomado desayuno alguno. Marinette se sintió algo intimidada ya que llevaba el dinero justo para la comida de la escuela, así que no se podía dar el lujo de gastar demasiado o no podría disfrutar más de aquella especie de cita con su enamorado.

.

– No te preocupes, yo invito. – Le sonrió amable él. – Yo te invité a todo esto el día de hoy, así que lo correcto es que yo pague todo.

– Pero…

– Shhh. – Le dio un beso en la frente. – De verdad, no es nada. Somos amigos, ¿no es así? Esto lo suelen hacer los amigos.

– Supongo…

– Además, nunca puedo gastar nada de mi paga como modelo. Es justo que de vez en cuando lo gaste en un poco de diversión.

.

La jovencita de cabello azul oscuro se revolvió un poco en su lugar, en aquella fila delante de los cajeros del lugar donde comerían. De verdad le daba mucha pena toda la situación, siendo que no eran nada más que amigos.

.

– Sino aceptas, me molestaré contigo. – El joven se cruzó de brazos, le dio la espalda e hizo un mohín.

– ¡Adrien! – Le reprochó ella para ver si cambiaba su actitud, pero no pasó nada. – E-está bien, tú ganas.

– ¡Sí! – Dijo victorioso. – Gracias por estar conmigo.

– ¡No es nada!

.

Ella sonrió tan dulcemente, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los ojos cerrados, que el corazón del muchacho dio un vuelco involuntario. Aunque eso no fue lo peor, un pequeño amigo de él (que no estaba en su mochila) parece que también quería saludar a Marinette.

.

– Ehhh… Marinette, ¿te importa si voy un momento al baño?

– Pero ya casi nos toca ordenar.

– Toma. – El chico le entregó su billetera. – Pide lo que quieras y a mi pídeme algo. Lo que sea está bien. Usa la tarjeta de débito y si te piden mi firma o mi NIP yo vendré antes de que necesites pagar, ¿sí?

– Va-vale.

– Gracias.

.

Salió de la fila directo al baño en el que no se encontraba persona alguna. Colocó su mochila en el piso, cerca del lavamanos y se arrojó la mayor cantidad de agua en el rostro. Había olvidado que al final de su sueño había visto que Ladybug sin máscara supuestamente era Marinette. Sólo verla sonreír ya lo había puesto así.

.

– Lo diré de nuevo, eres patético. – Chilló su kwami dentro de su mochila.

.

El rubio sólo gruñó algo molesto, pero fue gracias a esa misma molestia que todo regresó a la normalidad. Suspiró pesadamente, no era justo que estas cosas le estuvieran pasando y sobre todo estando al lado de su amiga. Realmente era una falta de respeto hacia ella.

.

– ¡Adrien! – Escuchó que la chica le gritaba.

– ¡Voy!

.

Salió tan deprisa como había entrado. Ella estaba justo afuera del baño con una bandeja que contenía la comida de ambos. Sus ojos lo veían directamente, algo fuera de sí cómo si le preguntase con su mirada cómo se encontraba.

.

– Perdona, ¿pudiste pagar sin problemas? – Preguntó él desviando un poco las ideas que tenía en mente.

– No servía la terminal, así que pagué con lo que traía.

– ¡Disculpa por eso, Marinette! – Tomó la charola en cuanto dijo eso. – Prometo que te lo compensaré.

– No es nada. – Ella señaló una mesita pequeña al fondo del local. – Sentémonos para comer.

.

Fueron al lugar donde la ojiazul había señalado. Comieron lento con una pequeña conversación de sobremesa. Las risas no faltaron en aquel lugar, ya que el dueño del miraculous gatuno alababa en demasía el sabor de aquella comida rápida ya que hacía muchísimo tiempo que no comía algo similar.

Al terminar la charla continuó un poco sólo para decidir a donde ir, y el siguiente lugar eran las tiendas. La jovencita Dupain-Cheng no se sentía muy cómoda con la idea, ya que seguro tendría ganas de comprarse algo y ya no tenía ni un céntimo en su cartera, pero aquí lo importante era disfrutar de la compañía del chico que le gustaba.

La verdad no era muy difícil de suponer lo que la mente del muchacho estaba imaginando. Apenas caminaron dentro de una de las _boutiques_ del centro de Paris y Adrien ya había sido reconocido por todos los empleados del local; llamaron al dueño y enseguida recibieron un trato excelente. Él habló con los adultos algo alejado de su amiga, les había pedido que trajeran prendas para que ella se probara, pues quería regalarle un atuendo para pasar aquel día con él. Quería algo único, que representara el amor que ella tenía por la moda, para hacerla ver maravillosa con el peinado tan diferente que portaba ese día. No le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le costara, quería darle un presente sinigual.

Llegaron con una gran variedad de prendas diferentes, la muchachita estaba apenada por la acción de su compañero de clases y aún más con la de los empleados. El rubio se sentó fuera del probador que se le había asignado a su acompañante, cada que se probaba algo salía a _"modelarle"_ exclusivamente, eso hacía que por momento un segundo pequeñín quisiera saludar a Marinette.

Tras una autotortura de Adrien (de la que no se arrepentiría nunca) terminaron de escoger la ropa de ella. Algo que daba ese aire muy parisino y elegante. Una blusa negra de algodón en la parte central con mangas de shiffón, sobre ella portaba una capa roja que se cerraba al frente con botones; lo acompañaba una falda negra doble circular, con varias capas blancas debajo que la levantaban mucho y unas calcetas altas que llegaban unos centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. Unos botines negros de tacón pequeño, con unas pequeñas hebillas doradas y con la suela y tacón rojos y manchones negros. Para completar el look una boina roja, un collar dorado con una dije de mariquita y algunos anillos de pedrería blanca y roja.

.

– Te vez increíble. – El chico estaba asombrado. – Hasta diría que pareces una modelo.

– Gra-gracias. – Respondió a los halagos con la cabeza gacha, apretando la falda con sus manos.

– ¡Vayamos al cine! – La tomó de la mano para jalarla, pero ella no se movió. La miró y notó su ceño fruncido. – ¿Qué pasa, estás molesta?

– No es justo. – Hizo un puchero.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Yo voy muy elegante y tú sólo vas así. – Tomó aire en señal de confianza. – Tu también deberías de comprarte algo.

– ¿Tú crees?

– ¡Sí!

– Bueno, me parece bien. – Le tocó la punta de la nariz para verla directo a los ojos. – Pero sólo usaré lo que tú escojas para mí.

.

Los ojos de la adolescente se abrieron como platos por la gran oportunidad que esto significaba. Sonrió de forma atrevida, algo similar a como Adrien solía hacerlo en su transformación como Chat Noir. Asintió y sin pensarlo más tomó las prendas exactas que debería usar su _crush_.

Ahora era turno de que el ojiverde entrara al probador, al salir Marinette estaba más que feliz por lo magnífico que le quedaba el atuendo. Pantalón negro, un chaleco entrecruzado del mismo color con doble hilera de botones dorados, una camisa gris de líneas verticales y una corbata verde esmeralda. El look era complementado con una gabardina negra con varias cintas y hebillas ocres, guantes de tipo jugador de billar de color negro, zapatos del mismo color con cordón y una suela verde, y unos lentes para el sol de tipo aviador también verdes.

.

– ¡Increíble! – Se admiró en el espejo. – De verdad se nota que llegarás a ser una magnífica diseñadora.

– Espera. – Ella se acercó y con sus dedos le peinó el cabello hacía atrás. – Mucho mejor.

.

La pareja se vio juntos al espejo, parecían dos enamorados. Bueno, lo eran de alguna forma. Adrien se colocó los lentes y sacó su celular para tomar una foto; al notarlo la muchacha se cubrió el rostro por lo que hizo una pequeña maniobra: la tomó de la cintura, acercándola a él y por la sorpresa ella movió su mano que quedó sobre su boca. Tomó la foto justo a tiempo, parecía que ella le decía un secreto al chico que la observaba con una sonrisa inocente.

Se separaron al instante porque ella estaba muy nerviosa, mientras que Agreste… Ya había perdido la cantidad de veces que eso le había pasado en el día…

.

– Es hora de ir... – No terminó la frase, ya que notó que todos a su alrededor los veían de forma extraña. – V-vámonos.

.

Pasó a la caja a pagar todas las prendas que ambos portaban algo molesto por esas miradas de encanto ante el cambio de vestuario de los jóvenes. El atuendo se veía un poco extraño con las mochilas de la escuela que portaban, pero que más daba, además también llevaban las bolsas con su ropa común. Entraron a una plaza comercial que era donde se encontraba el cine. Como dijo Adrien, él estaba invitando todo. Las entradas y el consumo del cine. Antes de entrar a la función cada uno fue al baño con el único propósito de alimentar a sus compañeros kwami y cambiarlos de lugar, ya que sus mochilas y bolsas debían de quedar en el guardarropa del lugar por políticas de la empresa.

Fueron a la sala cargando una bandeja con todo tipo de chucherías que vendían en el lugar. Aprovecharon que había disponible una sala VIP con una buena película de temática de acción. Aquella sala se diferenciaba porque mientras la función no comenzara podían pedir que les llevasen cualquier cosa a su lugar, el cual consistía en dos sillones amplios reclinables que eran separados por una mesa que si deseaban podían retirar para acercar las butacas, cosa que ellos no hicieron. Tomaron asiento y pidieron que de favor les llevaran un refresco más, ya que habían olvidado de comprarlo.

.

– No sabía que existían estas cosas en el cine. Gracias por invitarme.

– No hay de qué, después de todo estoy teniendo un sábado maravilloso al lado de una persona maravillosa. – El rubio le guiñó el ojo obteniendo como resultado un sonrojo de la chica. – Disfrútenoslo. Juntos.

– ¡Sí!

.

La heroína había gritado llamando la atención de las personas que se encontraban en la sala; ella sólo pudo intentar esconderse en su lugar. Adrien sólo reía por lo bajo.

Su solicitud llegó y pocos segundos después la película comenzó. El filme era ambientado en Francia, en el futuro, alrededor del 2050. Esta comenzaba con la escena de un robo en el _museo de Luvre_ por un enmascarado pelirrojo, su objetivo era llevarse la mayor cantidad de obras de arte. Con él esta una chica de cabello negro y largo que había desactivado todas las alarmas y un hombre rubio, fornido, que parecía ser el violento del grupo. Salían con el botín y una especie de clones de ellos los confrontaban al huir. A lo largo del filme se descubría que los buenos eran humanos reales que habían trabajado para una empresa internacional para salvar el mundo, pero que un doctor malvado los había replicado para dañar su reputación, el por ello que aquel trío buscaba al hombre que destruyó sus vidas y se vengarían de él por cualquier método ya que ahora no había ninguna regla que seguirían pues los habían sacado del sistema.

La parte de la confrontación estaba en su clímax. Los tres héroes parecía que estaban al borde de la muerte y nadie podría vencer a sus clones y al malvado, pero… Las luces, el sonido, todo se había apagado en un instante y los gritos de cientos de personas fuera y dentro del lugar se hicieron presentes. La pareja pensó que sería obra de un akumatizado, pero no podían ni transformarse o salir sin que el otro sospechara, además de que eso podría poner en peligro a los civiles ahí presentes.

Una luz azul comenzaba a aparecer, una persona había traspasado la zona donde estaba la pantalla blanca y vieron que lo que temían se hizo realidad. Una persona, con un traje metálico que flotaba con un aura azul eléctrico, entro ahí y comenzó a lanzar rayos a las personas que poco a poco se hacían más diminutas al grado de no verse más. Los adolescentes se ocultaron debajo de los asientos, sin poder hacer nada más que esperar que el malvado se fuera, lo que no tardó en suceder.

El muchacho observó a todas partes y lo primero que notó fue que justo al frente de él estaba el trasero de Marinette, en esa posición podía ver su ropa interior de color rosa; no dijo nada, se levantó y corrió a la salida principal para intentar abrirla pero no pasó nada. Por su parte la peliazul corrió a probar suerte con la salida de emergencia sin tener éxito. Estaban solos y el peligro para el resto de los parisinos era notorio. No estaban teniendo muchas opciones, ambos necesitaban salir de ahí y transformarse, ¿pero cómo?

.

– Adrien… – La voz de ella sonaba temerosa.

– ¿Estás bien Marinette? No te preocupes, estoy aquí.

– Gra-gracias. – Buscó la mano de su amigo y la tomó con fuerza. – Todo Paris está en peligro.

– Lo sé. Espero que Ladybug llegue a salvar el día y así podremos salir de aquí.

– No sé si pueda hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué lo dic…?

– Por favor, no le digas de esto a nadie.

– ¿Decir qu…?

– Tikki, transfórmame.

.

Había sido interrumpido dos veces por la mujer de sus sueños que había aparecido ante sus ojos dentro de un destello de luz rosa. Su sueño era verdad, ¡Ladybug y Marinette eran la misma persona! Estaba estupefacto de felicidad.

.

– Es hora de salvar el mundo. – Ella se acercó para susurrárselo y después salir pateando la puerta.

– … – El seguía sin palabras hasta que Plagg salió de su abrigo y le dio una bofetada. – Ah, sí, sí… Plagg… Transfórmame.

.

Él no tuvo que revelar su identidad como civil, pero ella sí. Le debía de devolver el favor si es que así se podía llamar a aquella situación. Pero mientras tanto, debía encontrarla para combatir a su lado. Cuando él salió del centro comercial ella ya había terminado con el villano. ¡Sorprendente!

.

– _¡My lady!_ – Le llamó para avisarle que ya estaba ahí.

– Llegas tarde.

– L-lo siento, es sólo qué…

– ¡N-no tengo tiempo! – Su voz sonaba nerviosa. – Debo irme.

– Espera…

– _¡Miraculous Ladybug!_

.

La habilidad de su compañera de batalla lo llevó a la sala donde había descubierto ese maravilloso secreto. Siguió recordando las imágenes de la transformación, la sensación de la mano de ella tomando la suya, su voz temblorosa hacía unos segundos. No había duda. Abandonó la sala, fue por las cosas de cada uno y al ver que Marinette entraba nuevamente al cine la tomó de la mano para salir corriendo de ahí. Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra, incluso cuando él pidió un taxi donde ambos subieron para ir a la _mansión Agreste_.

El joven modelo pagó en el camino, para que al llegar volviera a tener la misma actitud que cuando estaban en el centro comercial. La llevó directo a su cuarto. Estaba tan emocionado que no podía mostrar ni un solo gesto y eso asustó mucho a la aspirante a diseñadora que hasta pensaba que en realidad se trataba de un alien haciéndose pasar por Adrien.

.

– Marinette… – Al fin pronunciaba algo y era el nombre de la fémina.

– ¿S-sí?

– Tra-transfórmate.

– ¿Q-qué?

– Por favor.

.

El carmín invadía el rostro de los muchachos, pero aún más el de ella que estaba recibiendo una orden de quien menos lo esperaba. Volvió a ordenar la transformación que tuvo un efecto erótico en el chico gatuno. Era la primera vez que notaba que aquel traje de superheroína era sumamente ajustado, mostrando los atributos naturales que la quinceañera tenía y no solía mostrar en absoluto con la ropa usual de su día a día.

No dijo ni una palabra, la tomó por la cintura para abrazarla como lo había hecho en la _boutique_ , pero esta vez su objetivo era besarla. Mostrarle todo lo que le hacía sentir en su corazón y en su cuerpo. La atraía más y más a él. Ella estaba muy sorprendida, primero intentaba forcejear pero sucumbir ante aquellas nuevas sensaciones fue inevitable.

Por un momento separaron un poco sus labios y su amante pidió a su kwami negro ser transformado también. ¡Por dios! Usar ese traje de spandex negro con tremenda erección era extrañamente placentero. Ladybug notó el cambio un poco tarde, inexplicablemente no se sorprendió por ver la verdadera identidad del _gato tonto_. Ya nada podía ser peor que mostrar su verdadero yo a la persona de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Pero ese beso, le decía que no había sido nada malo. Era más que increíble.

Una excitación por lo prohibido los acercaba cruelmente a sucumbir en un abismo de pasión incomparable para un par de jóvenes. Amantes inexpertos. Héroes parisinos con el deseo de probarse el uno al otro.

Chat noir era el que menos podía soportar. Noche tras noche soñaba con su _lady_ , sobre quien era, si ella lo aceptaría en algún momento y tal vez en que pudieran realizar todas las fantasías que ambos tuvieran. Ahora estaba ahí. Sobre la cama de aquel chico, besándose imparablemente, tocando sus cuerpos sobre los trajes en los que siempre se habían visto. Él fue el primero en abrirse el traje por la parte delante, después siguió ella; todo sin dejar esa lucha de bocas.

Un primer tacto de piel contra piel. Una electricidad que recorría un cuerpo para llegar al otro, llevado hacía la espalda de cada uno para luego arquearse. Tocarse cada vez más, explorar nuevos rincones, atreverse a estar más cerca del sexo de cada uno. Ella pareció la más atrevida al separarse. Se levantó de sobre su pareja, terminó de retirar el traje y su ropa interior. Sólo la máscara la vestía. Luego, obligó al varón a levantarse para quitarle todo menos su antifaz. Lo empujó a la cama y se hincó frente a él.

.

– ¡Oh! – Un gemido ahogado salía de lo más profundo del ser de Adrien.

.

Marinette lamía con gracia el miembro viril del modelo. Con su mano derecha hacía presión de arriba abajo, mientras la izquierda la usaba para tocar el torso detallado del rubio. Succionaba un poco el glande, luego con su lengua jugaba con el perineo y mordía un poco la uretra. Todo de forma sincronizada, volviendo loco al receptor que no aguantó más. Eyaculó sin poder avisarle a ella. Abrió sus ojos que habían permanecido cerrados por la excitación sólo para ver como la mujer tragaba todo su semen con una enorme sonrisa. Lo estaba desquiciando.

Ya no iba a aguantar más. Tragó pesadamente, para prepararse mentalmente a lo que haría, la sujetó de los hombros para alzarla y ponerla boca abajo en la cama. Colocó unas almohadas en su abdomen para levantarle la cadera. Él besó el firme trasero de la chica, lo acarició y al erguirse colocó su pene en la entrada de la chica para embestirla con fuerza; estaba tan deseoso de estar dentro de ella, de poseerla, que no le importó en lo más mínimo el grito que dio al ser penetrada y las lágrimas que salían de los hermosos ojos color cielo. Nada era relevante más que satisfacerse mutuamente. Él sabía bien que ella pronto iba a gritar de placer y no se equivocó.

Sus movimientos eran persistente, duros y acompañados de una que otra nalgada hacía su amante que disfrutaba esa sensación combinada. Todo esto era mejor que en sus sueños, cien veces o tal vez miles de veces mejor. La calidez, su humedad, la presión que las contracciones vaginales generaban en su sexo eran maravillosas, indescriptibles.

.

– ¡Adrien! – La chica gritaba su nombre entre gemidos. – ¡Me encanta!

– Y esto… Te gustará más…

.

Colocó su mano debajo de Marinette, a la altura de su clavícula y la levantó. La espalda arqueada de ella apenas tocaba el pecho de él. Sujetó el cabello de la chica entre sus dedos, para mover su cabeza a donde él quisiera; primero expuso su cuello del lado izquierdo para lamerlo, subiendo por su oreja, pasando por sus pómulos y desembocando en su boca con un beso demasiado erótico.

.

– ¿Quieres que terminemos juntos? – Le susurró al oído sin dejar de penetrarla.

– Síiii…

– Tus deseos serán cumplidos, _bugaboo_. Terminaré dentro de ti.

– Por favooor.

.

Haló su cabello aún más atrás y el movimiento se volvió muy violento, algo lastimero, para que en la embestida más fuerte Adrien comenzara a llenar el vientre de la parisina que gemía muy fuerte, ya que alcanzaba un orgasmo tan exquisito no sólo por el tacto del semen dentro de ella, sino porque aquella eyaculación fue acompañada de una fuerte mordida en su clavícula izquierda. Había descubierto que juntar el placer normal con un poco de dolor le encantaba y era perfecto para ella.

Un hilo de sangre brotó de la mordida, los labios de Adrien estaban llenos de aquel vital líquido así que la fémina giró su rostro para besar seductoramente al dueño de sus mayores fantasías. Ella era preciosa rogando con su cuerpo por más placer y eso provocaba que el muchacho le quisiera dar más de lo que por tanto tiempo había guardado sólo para ella y así fue como ahora la obligaba a ponerse en posición de misionero. Anhelaba probar la posición con la que las últimas lunas, soñaba el gato que poseía a su mariquita.

Era justo y necesario darle todo lo que poseía a su amiga, compañera de lucha, ejemplo a seguir y ahora amante. Lo era. Y las cosas eran tan similares a esos sueños. Él sudando, viéndola de frente con el antifaz y sus gesticulaciones de placer. Tenerla ahí era aún más maravilloso que todo lo que su imaginación le proporcionaba. Sentía su respiración acelerada, inhalaba su perfume florar que emanaba de su cuerpo caliente, probaba los labios rosas con sabor a cereza que siempre dibujaba en su mente.

Magnificencia y hermosura en una sola persona. Una persona a la que se había entregado en cuerpo y alma en ese día de otoño. Ahora sabía lo que era la perfección, Marinette en ese estado más puro y perverso que era la unión de su amiga y su compañera. Ella era todo para él.

Un nuevo orgasmo esperaba a ambos y llegó sin previo aviso. Uno detrás del otro. No importaba que eran un par de estudiantes de instituto, ellos ya eran hombre y mujer. El uno del otro. El ojiverde se desvaneció al lado de ella para que luego ambas transformaciones se deshicieran con dos kwamis que estaban dormidos por la situación tan trabajosa en la que habían estado.

 _._

– _Te amo. – Habló él somnoliento._

– _Yo también de amo, Chat Noir…_

.

 _Chat Noir, Chat Noir…_

.

– _¡My lady!_ – Gritó el hijo de Gabriel Agreste sentándose en la cama. – ¡No otra veeeeez!

.

Realmente se estaba frustrando con estos sueños, hoy había sido el peor (o el mejor), había tenido un sueño húmedo dentro de otro sueño húmedo.

.

– Y nuevamente aquí tenemos a un Adrien patético. – Anunció Plagg flotando por el cuarto mientras degustaba un _Camembert_.

– Sólo cállate.

.

Sabía que debía realizar la misma rutina de su sueño. Tomar un baño, vestirse, llevar la ropa de cama a la lavandería y apresurarse para asistir a la escuela. Nada fue realmente diferente, a excepción de que esta vez sí tuvo tiempo de desayunar y de ser llevado en automóvil hasta el inmueble donde recibía su respectiva educación.

Llegó al lugar y apenas bajó, su chofer se retiró. Las puertas del instituto estaban abiertas de par en par, pero no veía a nadie más que a su amiga, la misma que lo había acompañada en aquel sueño erótico, sentada en las escaleras suspirando pesadamente. Era muy similar a la Marinette de su sueño, sobre todo porque su cabello estaba arreglado de la misma forma.

.

– Hola. – Saludó sentando junto a su compañera.

– ¡Adrien! – Ella se sorprendió lo que causó que se sonrojara. – ¿Te pasó lo mismo que a mí?

– ¿Acaso hoy es sábado? – Rio él.

– A-así es. – La joven no entendía muy bien su reacción.

– No pasa nada. – Le sonrió. – Oye, ¿te parece si vamos a algún lugar?

.

 _ **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

.

¡Fin! xD Hasta aquí llegó el fanfic :3 Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Me he divertido muchísimo al escribirlo y he adorado como planteé las personalidades de Marinette y Adrien que si han tenido tal vez mucho OoC, ¡pero no me importa! Me ha encantado el resultado 3 ¡Gracias por leer y nos vemos en la próxima! :D Bye, bye.


End file.
